Those Eyes
by Anabella Rose
Summary: Many months after dumping Thor, Jane Foster is finally beginning to move on and live a normal, happy life...that is until a certain god of mischief comes and...well causes some mischief. ;)


_Hello!_

_So this would be my first, ever smutty fanfiction; I've never done anything like this before, and I'd say it turned out pretty good! I always loved the idea of an angsty relationship between Loki and Jane, and Lokane is such an awesome couple name! I love it!_

_So this little short takes place around the beginning of Thor: Ragnarock. It seemed like a good place to start since you find out not too long into the movie that JAne dumpled Thor (Why...?) I thought it would be good to see Jane's thought process behind it as well, and then in comes Loki! Lol_

_Hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think!_

_Anabella Rose 3_

* * *

Those Eyes

He looked at her with eyes that were as sharp and clear as cut, green emeralds.. The eyes were familiar to Jane Foster, but she couldn't place where she'd seen the old man before.

It was a cool autumn day in the proud city of New York; Central Park was especially nice this time of year, all the leaves with their red and gold hues, one floating gracefully to the ground every so often. She liked to come here every so often to read, or study. And the old man was always there, standing hunched at the far end of the park, leaning on a cain and wearing a large, brown coat that engulfed most of his body, as well as a black winter hat. He had a long grey beard and looked much like the other poor souls Jane saw on the streets and passed out under bridges.

Except for the eyes.

He didn't notice her there often, mostly keeping to himself, but when he did, his eyes were simply striking, as it wasn't often you saw eyes of that color.

It took a minute before she realized she was staring, and quickly looked back at her book. It was on astrology, her favorite subject of course. She read the words, only half aware of their meaning as she still had the nagging feeling of being watched. Looking up again, she saw the old man still staring at her. He didn't even make the excuse of averting his eyes when she looked up again. _Creep._

Feeling a sudden unease, she closed the book, grabbed her bag, and left the park at a brisk pace.

* * *

When she got home later, she didn't really feel like making anything, so she called and ordered a pizza, sitting on the couch to listlessly flip through channels as she did so. She couldn't stop thinking about that stranger in the park. Why the sudden interest? Did he like her in some creepy old-man sort of way?

Settling on a romantic comedy that happened to be on, she watched for a time, laughing at all the stereo-typical stuff...until she was near tears. The two leads in the movie brought back memories from two years prior, when she had met Thor, and life had become so much more exciting. She had been obsessed with finding him when he disappeared, after swearing to return.

And then he hadn't.

And then he had, right when she'd been in the most danger she'd ever been in, from a whole alien race that wanted to turn the universe to darkness. She'd thought that, afterwards, they could work…

But then he was gone again, on missions with the Avengers to save the world, and she was left stranded and afraid for his life.

She didn't want to live like that, as Thor seemed to not be the type to settle down. So, she'd made the call to break it off. It was hard, for both of them, but he seemed to understand…

The doorbell ringing made her jump. Snapping out of her thoughts, she went to the door, money in hand.

"Hi, how are…," she trailed off, staring in blank disbelief at the man before her, a man who shouldn't have been alive...and yet here he stood, grinning wickedly in her doorway, dressed in a full black suit with a green tie, his ebony hair slicked back. Looking at him in all his mischievous glory, it suddenly clicked why the old man's eyes in the park had been so familiar.

"Hello, Jane," greeted Loki, his gaze seeming to soak in every detail of her pajama-clad self. She closed her fluffy white robe self-consciously around her flannel fuzzy pants and army-green tank top.

"Loki...aren't you...aren't you…?"

"Dead?" he finished, one eyebrow raised mockingly. He chuckled. "Let's just call it a little prank, shall we?" Without invitation, he stepped past her into the apartment, moving with such force and abruptness, he was already in her small living room before she even had the chance to stop him.

"Prank?" she questioned in disgust, looking between him and the doorway with a frown. She shut it with a huff, walking up behind him as he strolled casually around her living space, her arms folded. "You call that a _prank_? Thor was heartbroken!"

He waved away her exclamation with long fingers, before stopping by the couch and removing his jacket slowly. "Trust me, he knows now too, and we're back to the same old quarreling-brothers routine like we always were; no harm no foul," he replied with a smile, and to Jane's dismay and confusion, the more cunning brother also began removing his black blazer, leaving him only in his long-sleeved white, button-down shirt and viridescent tie.

"What are you _doing_? _Stripping_?" She couldn't believe this man.

"Well, Jane Foster, it is a bit warm in here, wouldn't you say?" he asked casually, but with barely suppressed amusement all over his angular face. He then rolled up his sleeves and reached up to undo the tie.

"Whoa! Stop! Loki, I don't know what you think you're doing, or who you think you are, but this-this is not happening!" she was yelling with all the force she could muster, hoping to intimidate him somehow. But the man seemed unabashed, as he removed his tie completely, wrapping the end of it around his fist as he started to move, slowly and possibly seductively toward her. She automatically began stepping backwards, not wanting to take her eyes off him, her gaze shooting between him and the tie he brandished. Was he going to strangle her with it? But why?

"Loki…," she said in a warning tone that came out a lot lower than she'd meant it to. The sight of him, as he continued his slow prowl toward her and deftly undid the first three or four buttons of his shirt was having an odd effect on her; a wanton heat was pulling at the pit of her stomach, tingling in the center of her legs. _Well...it has been a while…_ reminded a voice in the back of her mind. Just then, the doorbell rang again, making her jump. She looked toward it, opening her mouth to yell..maybe scream bloody murder...

But her voice was instantly muffled by a strong, firm hand around her mouth.

"I want you, badly, Ms. Foster, but my intention is not to take you against your will," His lips were right at her ear and she felt a tingly sensation as he spoke, the warmth of his words shooting from her head to her core. He continued, "So if you desire me as well, answer the door and send the person away as quickly as possible; I'll wait for you in your chambers. If you do not, then tell the person I am here, call the police, whatever you wish. But either way, know that you will most likely not see me again after this night. Decide for yourself."

He disappeared after that, her body almost sensing his sudden absence, as if he were apart of it. She stood uncertainly, as the doorbell rang again, trying to gather her thoughts. Loki, the god of mischief, came here to offer her...sex? Part of her felt wrong about it on so many levels; breaking up with Thor to sleep with his _brother_? She was not that kind of woman…

She bit her lip, rethinking. It _had_ been several months, and it wasn't like she was seeing anyone. And the way Loki _looked_…

She swallowed, deciding. She moved swiftly to the door, paid the man for the pizza, sat it down, and turned toward her bedroom, throwing off her robe as she did so. She hesitated slightly at the door, nerves suddenly alive and writhing in her belly. _You can do this._

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob and opened the door with a slow creak. He was in there, as promised, standing as tall and still as a statue, still holding the green tie in one fist, though he'd removed his shirt. He was lean, well toned, and pale, his dark hair slightly mussed around his head. He grinned devilishly at her.

"Jane," he said with a purr. He slowly lifted one hand and beckoned to her, his eyes sparking with excitement. "Come."

Biting her lower lip with an onrush of shyness, she walked toward him, one arm crossed over her stomach to grasp the other one in a gesture of nervousness. When she finally stood before him, close enough to touch, she asked, "But...why me? Why now, of all times?" She frowned. "You're trying to make Thor jealous, aren't you?" Though the idea was despicable, it didn't really upset her like she thought it would.

Loki simply chuckled low in his throat, before abruptly looping the long tie around the back of her slender neck and pulling her close to that his lips crushed hers with a force she was unaccustomed to. The harsh kiss was long, his mouth consuming her, his tongue forcing its way in, all the way to her throat. She jerked, instinctively wanting to pull away, but he only tugged her closer, his left hand going to her waist, long fingers burrowing just under her tank top, while his other hand held the nape of her neck. He was claiming her body with an irresistible vigor. She began kissing back just as passionately, her hands coming up to rest on his bare abdomen and sliding up around his back, his skin smooth and firm with muscle under her palms. They were tangled up in a each other for what seemed like hours, before he finally pulled away.

"'Why you?', you ask?" he said in a breathless growl. Without warning, he swept her up from the floor and threw her onto the bed; she let out a light squeak when she landed and he was over top of her in an instant. She stayed perfectly still as he hovered over her, drinking her in with his eyes. He sat up, straddling her; she could feel his hard length pressing against the center of her legs, where an increasing wetness was already forming through her clothes. She squirmed at the pleasurable torment. "Jane Foster, I have been attracted to you since the moment you slapped me across the face," he purred, chuckling slightly. And then his expression grew serious, almost tyrannical. He reached down to caress her from temple, all the way to her collarbone. "But now...I can have you," he growled, following the words with tearing open her tank top forcefully. She wanted to protest, but all that came out was a light whimper as his mouth closed around her right nipple, his tongue kneading it into stiffness while his teeth gnawed around the edges, sending violent waves of pleasure mixed with pain shooting throughout her body. She struggled and squirmed against him, but wanted more to be closer than to get away. He carried on a similar torment with the other one, while his hand traveled down her stomach to the very center, his long fingers probing gently...and then shoving harshly up inside her body, making her scream.

"What are you...DOING?!" she screamed, feeling him push just a little deeper. She arched and squirmed, though it was useless; she was at this man's mercy.

Smirking seductively, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Making sure you can handle me, of course." She gasped as he pulled away, his fingers now moving in and out at rhythmic pace. She closed her eyes, feeling powerful pain and pleasure all at once coursing relentlessly through her; she felt like she was more than ready. "Loki...please!" she whimpered. He laughed.

"That's a good girl, Jane." He removed the marauding fingers, and then got up off the bed. She opened her eyes, her body still tensed and pulsing with need.

"L-Loki..?" she asked. She heaved herself up, panting, onto her elbows. "What…,"

Before she could finish the question, he was there at the foot of her bed, completely nude, leaning up to grasp her pajama pants and yank them roughly from her legs, underwear and all. And then he was on her again, his length pressed against her now-exposed middle. He leaned over her, hands fisted on either side of her body as he pressed slowly inward. She gasped when he finally breached, feeling the fullness of him inside of her. He dropped his face down to her's, kissing her hard as he began to thrust steadily in and out. There was some pain, but nothing she couldn't handle. He was slow and gentle at first, but then his thrusts became harder, more urgent and she found herself crying out as if she were being stabbed repeatedly by the god of mischief. "Take me...take all of me!" he commanded, thrusting harder, deeper, until she was almost screaming with the intensity of it. And then he stopped, burying himself completely inside her with his release. She gasped at the end, as he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and drenched in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Oh my God…," Jane said, reaching to place her hands on his back, holding him. They fell asleep like that, and before the sun had risen the next morning, Loki got up, got dressed, and headed out the door as quietly as he could, leaving Jane asleep, with a note from him next to her pillow, wishing her well and expressing his hope that they might see each other again someday, as he had business to attend to.

And now it was time to meet up with Thor and get dear, old dad out of that nursing home...


End file.
